Two Girls One Bed
by jmadd
Summary: What if Don Corneo had actually been in the mood for not one, but two girls to "entertain" him that evening? And what if he expected those girls to...ahem..."do" things with each other for his amusement? Clerith


As I crouch here above the lovely figure of Aerith, the girl who I promised to protect from all manner of vile scum, I'm struck by the absurdity of my current situation. I only agreed to wear this ridiculous dress, wig and overabundance of makeup as a means to enter Don Corneo's mansion to find out what he knows about a rumored Shinra mission to put AVALANCHE out of commission. I put so little effort into my disguise that I didn't think they'd let me into the place, let alone be seen in a lineup with the Don himself, a supremely powerful man around these parts...but not only did he examine me up and down, practically drooling the whole while, before choosing me for his special playmate for the night, he selected Aerith to accompany him as well.

After his henchmen unceremoniously shoved us out of our stunned reverie and into his spacious bedroom, he proceeded to get comfortable in a luxurious leather chair from which he commanded us to "do" things with each other on his enormous (and undoubtedly heavily stained) bed...while he watches, of course.

So that's why I'm in this position hovering over Aerith in her elegant evening dress, looking every bit the angel I figured her to be ever since we met in the oddest of ways after I crashed through the roof of her church (still need to make that up to her, too). Not sure how she got those flowers to be so shock-absorbent, but can't say I'm not grateful for it. Frankly, I prefer Aerith in her pink button-down dress with red jacket since I've never been a fan of the formal look, but I don't doubt for a minute that she could rock any kind of outfit, no matter how mismatched. Or, better yet, nothing at all...

Well, no sense in fantasizing about her anymore, seeing as we're about to do it for real right now—and in the weirdest way possible, no less. Never imagined my first time would be with me dressed like some cheap slut and _definitely_ never imagined that some perv would be watching me either!

Aerith is giving me a very odd look. It's hard to really describe, but I would call it about 90% extreme embarrassment combined with 10% genuine desire to do this...or maybe that's just my wishful thinking. I certainly don't relish the thought of doing dirty things with a girl who's not entirely on board with it, but we can't afford to blow our cover just yet. According to the word on the street, he's far more likely to have loose lips while sexually excited than at any other time. So, as awkward as this will undoubtedly be for both of us, it's a necessary pleasure...er, evil.

I start off with the basics of foreplay by kissing Aerith's face and neck. She responds favorably to this by ever-so-noticeably panting and moaning. Wow, off to a great start already. I always knew I'd be a great lover but this just confirms my suspicions. This is really stroking the ole ego.

Speaking of things being stroked, I can see the Don out of the corner of my eye doing exactly that. Eww...not a pretty picture. Unfortunately, though, I need to keep tabs on his level of excitement to know when he's most likely to spill the beans, and it's clear from his rather lethargic rate of rubbing one out that he's not at that level yet.

So, in addition to spreading kisses all over Aerith, I start fondling her breasts through her dress as well. The Don seems to like that, although he tells me in no uncertain terms to "show some skin." I'm well aware that taking off _my_ clothes is a huge no-no...not that I planned to anyway in front of this fatass horndog. However, Aerith surprises me by actually voluntarily lowering the straps on her dress. She looks deeply into my eyes, her face tinged pink, and somehow I just know this is an invitation for me to touch her in even more intimate ways. I pull the top of her dress down until her breasts are exposed and start caressing and suckling them. This is something the Don clearly likes as I can now literally hear the sound of his hand's movement along his...dong.

"More! More!" the Don shouts.

It's almost time...just a little more excitement out of him and he'll be in such a stupor that he'll sing like a canary. I touch the inside of Aerith's thigh, waiting for a go-ahead signal from her before proceeding. Despite the dire importance of our mission objective, I still wouldn't ever go so far as to rape someone in order to get the info we need. She nods her head at me, turning a redder shade than I've ever seen a girl turn (and that's even including the time Tifa found me snooping into her orthopedic underwear drawer).

After getting the OK from Aerith, I move into "the promised land," so to speak, and begin slowly pulling down her underwear—bikini-style panties, if I'm not mistaken. Since this is my first time reaching home plate with a girl and all (or with anyone, for that matter), I have to feel around a bit to know what's what down there. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe that a handsome guy like myself wouldn't have made it with some lucky girl yet, but I'm the type who likes to save himself for the right woman...and although this mission made me rush into that decision uncomfortably fast, I certainly can't say that the thought of doing it with Aerith never crossed my mind. I feel like we hit it off so well right from the start that it really doesn't matter that we've only known each other a short time. After all, my buddies from SOLDIER were always bragging about how they got a girl in the sack right after the first date, so I know there's nothing too unusual about this situation.

Oh, right...so about the sex... Well, judging from Aerith's sudden and now very intense moaning, I think I just found her pleasure core. I rub it...and tease it...then rub it some more until I think I literally see saliva falling out the corner of her mouth. Wow...is it really that good? I wonder what would happen if I put a finger in there and start moving it around...? Oh, it seems she likes that. Man, she's wetter than a boat at Junon Harbor down here. What if I add another finger? Ah, she likes that even more. She just keeps getting wetter down there. Wow, I can't believe how many fingers I can fit in and there's still space to spare.

Just hearing Aerith's sexy moaning is enough to make me hornier than Ifrit, but I've got to be careful to keep myself low to the bed so there's no chance the Don will see Cloud Jr. standing to attention through the sheer fabric of my dress.

Donnie is now jerking it something fierce. You may be thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to seize the moment and finally pounce the question du jour on him, but you would be seriously underestimating how horny I am right now. To make matters worse, I discover that my head is, quite ironically, in the clouds. I've lost my self-control and am now utterly and completely consumed with the desire—no, the _need—_ to be with Aerith, to love her like no man has ever loved her before. I kiss her directly on the lips and she returns it fervently, clearly hungry for more.

We're oblivious to anything going on around us. Huh? Mission...? What mission...?

When I start hiking up my dress to brandish Cloud Jr., I realize to my horror that I've just blown our cover...is what I would say if it weren't for the fact that the Don only reacts to this by fapping harder and faster—the hell?! Does this guy have a futanari fetish or something? Or does he just think this is a really, _really_ convincing strap-on dildo? Well, whatever the case, at least we're not being forcefully kicked out of the joint right now as I would've expected in a situation like this.

Aerith grips my back firmly with one hand and caresses the base of my neck with the other, letting me know in the most audible way possible how much she wants this just as badly as I do. We've completely forgotten about the perv jerking off to the sight of us so uncomfortably close. Right now, we only have eyes for each other—nothing else in the world exists. Although she closes her eyes to heighten the sensation of each of my thrusts, she does occasionally open them to smile lovingly at me and kiss me on the shoulder or any other body part of mine she can reach.

Only once I've made my final thrust to complete our love-making and reached down to kiss Aerith once again do we finally remember our unwanted spectator. Looking over at him, we see that he's finished pleasing himself and is now reclining in his chair, eyes closed and the dumbest smile gracing his face. Time to earn our Oscar.

"So, Claudia...that was fantastic. It was like an _avalanche_ of fun," Aerith giggles with a wink at me.

"Oh...oh yeah, it sure was, Erin..." I add in the most high-pitched, effeminate voice I can muster after she elbows me, making me realize she wants me to follow her lead. We don't refer to each other by our real names for obvious reasons.

"Hey, that reminds me... Isn't there a resistance group with that name?"

"AVALANCHE? Why, yes, I think there is. They've been a thorn in Shinra's side for some time now, haven't they?"

"Yeah, you can say that again..." Don Corneo quips, still relaxing with eyes fully closed, "...but they won't be an issue for much longer so don't worry your pretty little heads about them."

Bingo.

"Oh, really?" Aerith says with much interest. She stands behind the Don's chair and starts massaging his shoulders in slow, wide circles while gesturing for me to do something similar. I kneel in front of him and start massaging his feet, although I have to hold back my gag reflex to do so. "I absolutely _love_ hearing about all the ways Shinra exterminates those scummy resistance groups—it makes me _so_ horny. Would you mind telling me a little about it, sweetcheeks?"

Hearing Aerith speak this way surprises me. Under the right circumstances, she can talk just as dirty as the best of them, apparently.

"Ah...I really shouldn't," he replies, although I can tell his resistance is weakening the more we massage him.

"Oh, poo!" she exclaims. Although she had been moving her hands more and more southward as she massaged him, she abruptly stops.

The Don immediately cries out in protest. He hesitates for several nerve-racking moments before finally sighing in resignation. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you girls about the little plot. You're upstanding, Shinra-fearing women, I take it?"

We both nod eagerly in response. In return, the Don spills the beans on Shinra's appalling plan to kill off all the members of AVALANCHE (along with tons of innocent bystanders) by destroying a support pillar in Sector 7, thus causing the massive plate above to drop on their heads.

Getting the information we needed has never been so much fun...


End file.
